One Summer to Long
by White Mage Koorii
Summary: It seemed that fate had decided that they had lived one summer to long. Oneshot. Rated for mild language.


**A/N: **This thing was rather random and I jsut typed it up, so I have no idea how good it is. My friends liked it but, eh, friends can be biased. Lol. Anyway, this whole thing was inspired by section three of Brian Jacques Redwall novel Loamhedge due to the qoute at the beginning That being "They lived one summer to long." I find that it seems to fit well for Lily and James. Also, sorry if anythigns wrong I ahven't read the books in forever. Shame on me!

**Warnings: **Whole heaps of tragedy. Hinted Sirius/Remus relationship. Deaths.

_Writen while listening to: _Switchfoot - Meant to Live _and_ Sr71 - Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter or anything related I would not be as poor as I am.

_Enjoy._

--

_One Summer too Long_

It had always been believed that they could defy fate. If not Lily and James, then who? If the Potters couldn't escape fate then no one could, and if no one could then hope was lost. This in mind the Potters never showed how scared they were. When they heard that Voldemort wanted their heads on a silver platter, they smiled. When they heard Death Eaters were crawled around their small hometown like rats, they feigned indifferance. James joked, Lily smiled, their friends were uneasy. Why were they able to continue and live each horrific day as fate attempted to creep up on them.

Sirius was enraged, Remus pretended to be apathetic, and Peter played along. They could no longer deny it, at least to themselves. No, Lily and James Potter did not deny that they were scared for themselves and they're little boy. Dumbledore was worried, so they should be worried to; That much was obvious. Yet, when it came to those beyond the little families walls they were in denial. "We're strong," was their mantra. "We'll be alright."

Still no matter how James smiled, no matter how confidently Lily beamed the days grew darker. Doom was threatening with an impending and undeniable force, and thus Dumbledore came to them again.

"You must go into hiding." he said it simply as though it were easy, easy for them to disappear and show the world that they were scared. For so long now they had been courageous, they had not retreated: They had given fear no ground. Now, however, under Dumbledore's caring but forceful command they would have to flee.

Day churned onward into a brilliant sunset as things where gathered and hastily packed, they're young son wailed softly as his mother carried him around. Pausing at the back door, they're belongings shrunk and stowed in carry cases the young family stared back into the silent empty house, into what had once been their home. The creak of the front door sent them into motion like mice. Running out into the alleyways behind their home their waiting for them was Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore himself. The group strode off into the obscure shadows of the neighborhood as behind them something burst, flames kindling across their old home. Sirens wailed in the night as a final glance was given, someone would be punished for failure that night.

It was in this way that the Potters came to be settled in the hidden cottage of Godric's Hollow. The argument of the days before had been long and bitter. Sirius was scared, he hated to admit it. He was terrified for them as well as himself. He would die for them, and yet his selfish heart was screaming pitifully. After the arguement in which he had pointed out that Peter was a less likely subject he had found himself alone in his dull flat, Sirius had cried. He was such a pitiful crier. His eyes became swollen and red tinged and his long, graceful hair was plastered to his temples with salty tears. This was how Remus found him, the werewolf took him into his arms and rocked him like a child.

Sirius clutched Remus' shirt his whispers of self condemnation and horrible song of self-loathing in his ears, "I'm so selfish Remus. Gods Forsaken Slytherin quality." These stinging words only caused Sirius to sob harder, soaking the material of Remus' tattered clothes. Remus remained silent, Sirius was to stubborn to accept anything he said. He allowed the other man to weep himself into a sort of fitful sleep and then he kept Sirius close to his chest. Remus leaned back against the wall of the dark and silent flat his friend craddled in his lap and allowed the unconciousness of sleep to take him as well.

It was done, the charm was cast. Only hours later a sulking rat prowled down the dank hallways of the disused manor. It had been claimed by those who grinned in the dark as their current hide-away. As he prostrated himself on the ground, cringing and flinching and announcing his name a cruel chuckle rose, "So, Wormtail, what have you to offer your Lord this night?" asked the silky voice from the bethroned individual.

"I.. C-come to h-hand d-d-de-deliver the... P-potters to you, your L-lordship." squeaked the prone man. Slowly the palid face allowed thin lips to curl into a malicious grin that high-pitched laugh the world was becoming all to familiar filled that dank chamber.

"You have done well, Wormtail. Now we must plan and sowing the seeds of their destruction."

It seemed that fate would not be denied its cruel injustice. Fate would not allow those courageous two to live out their lives, the cogs of destiny were in motion and could not be stopped. To try was pure futility.

Voldemort set Wormtail the task of watching them, should a word slip passed the rats lips, he would die...horribley. He was not courageous, not in the least this threat easily swayed Wormtail and not a word left his lips. He became twitchier, he avoided his friends eyes. He could no longer look at them without knowing that he, he in whom they trusted, had signed their death warrant. It was then that he knew he would never be forgiven. For the Marauders the top most rule was simple: Never betray your fellows. Wormtail had betrayed them, he had sold the only people who gave a damn about him to the devil himself. Shame crept up inside of him and he stayed away from them as much as possible.

Sirius could see it, but he was in denial. His out state of self-hate clogging his inner senses to much to notice the signs in his smallest friend. On the outside Sirius joked, it was Peter, he was always like that. On the inside he didn't care. He wasn't any better than his Slytherin cousins. His logical brain screamed and tried to get through, it was useless. Days passed, things settled, attacks stopped: It seemed it would be alright.

Remus was suffering, he was watching his pack destablilize and crumble. Sirius, his beloved Sirius was breaking down mentally and emotionally. Physical effects were coming to the surface in tears and nightmares. He felt weak, unable to help him, or any of them. Peter withdrew from the group and Lily and James just stuck to each other all the more.

It was as though the two lovers could sense the oncoming horrors and were spending as much time together as they could, saying all that needed to be siad before Goodbye, and still they smiled.

That night crept up on James and Lily like a hunting cat. One moment the couple sat in the living room in quiet comfort with each other, young Harry asleep in the nursery. First came the chill of approaching darkness, then the power died. James stood and Lily, feeling terror swell inside her heart followed her beloved Husband into toward the front hall, the sound of a door creaking open ghosted ahead of the oncoming beast.

"Go Lily, get Harry." James whispered as he maneuvered himself before the stairwell that lead to the second floor and his son, Lily behind him.

Lily Potter clutched the back of her husbands shirt pressing her face into his upper back, tears scouring her cheeks, "James..." she sobbed.

Before them he came the open door creaking slightly on its hinges as he stepped up to be silouetted in the frame by the sultry moonlight outside. His eyes gleamed in a ruby red tone and Lily could feel a tremor run through James, "Its time." Voldemorts cold whisper informed them.

"James...?" Lily whispered again, her voice soft and scared.

"Go. Go get Harry. I'm not afraid!" James' voice did not shake, he stepped forward and brandished his wand at the horror that had just invaded their small home. Sobbing and stricken with a sickly fear and knowing Lily turned and fled up the stairs.

That sickly grin that twisted Voldemort's face grew all the more, "So you'll die first then?" he asked James. Hazel eyes hardened and not a word was spoken from James he simply glared, the glare of a man who had everything to lose and would die right there for it, to protect that which was precious to him.

Voldemort moved forward a spell on his lips James didn't move, instead he took it full force feeling the electricity of a spell roll across him the sheer power of Voldemort's casting causing a sort of breeze to paly through the hallway. James could feel the blood, the spell had slashed him open in a place or a dozen, yet he refused to move, he would stall as long as he could. Tilting his head back he yelled, "LILY! Take Harry and get out of here! I'll hold him off as long as I can!"

Lily whimpered as she leaned over the crib her son was sleeping in, new tears spilt down her cheeks and dripped on to the small boys face causing his bright eyes to flicker open. Reaching in Lily cooed soft words to her son, hearing James she stifled a cry. SHe'd always known he'd die for her. She wanted to run, to do as he asked; she couldn't. She couldn't move an inch.

Voldemort hissed in annoyance as he realised the Tactic. He moved forward and stood right before James, face to face, red eyes meeting stubborn hazel ones, "It will do you no good!" he snarled. "Now... You will die. Avada Kedavara!" The wand was already nearly pressed into James' chest, the spell hit fast the green light illuminating the hallway for a fraction of a second or maybe it was longer. Time felt to slow as James' eyes widened and his body plummeted backwards. The world a green haze of flashing memories. He saw it all, meeting Lily, loving Lily, getting married, Harry's birth. It played like a taunting film reel before his eyes. His hand appeared to reach for it all as he fell, but it wasn't to be. James Potter was gone before he hit the floor.

She knew, she could feel it in her soul. She'd just lost him, that bastard had taken him from her! She had no time to waste any longer, she had to do what James would have wanted. She reached down to gather Harry into her arms but the sound of the Nursery door opening stopped her. Lily Pottered turned to face Voldemort as he stalked toward her, wand upheld.

His wicked smirk played across his face, "Its over now, he's gone. Now give me the boy and you may just see the dawn." he wheeled. Lily refused, placing herself between the last precious thing in her life and the man that was trying to take it all.

"Please..." she whispered, tears continued to flow. "Anyone but Harry..."

Voldemort could barely believe his ears, she was begging! The great Lily Potter was begging with him, "Move, or you will die." It was a cold command and made without remorse, he would have what he wanted.

"Take me instead!" her voice lifted. "I won't let you kill my son!"

He was to the end of his patience, he brandished the wand under Lily's chin, "Don't be foolish girl! Just give me the boy and you will be spared!"

Lily's eyes lit with defiance, "I will not let you touch my--"

Voldemort didn't even let her finish the sentiment, once more green light spilled across the room casting it in a terrible palor and Lily Potter slumped against the man who killed her. Voldemort unceremoniously dumped the body to the side and turned toward the wide eyed stare of a little boy.

Little over an hour later an owl appeared in Remus' current hiding, a scrap of paper in its beak. The werewolf took the scrap from the owl and with a glance he felt his heart clench in greif. Slowly he fell to his knees and let out a feral wail of agony. His friends! His family! His pack!

Sirius received the same wake-up call, and in a flury of motion he was off to see for himself.

It seemed fate had decided that the Potters had lived one summer too long.

And so the story goes...

--

**A/N: **Alright, so originally I was going to save this peice of inspiration for a sequel to my fic Blue Skies Grey, but considering I'm lazy that fic may never be finished. Anyway, if you would take the time to R&R It would be appreciated! Also I'm sorry if my terrible typing bugged anyone. M.Stripes


End file.
